


Resultado

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: mundo_caotico, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: De alguna forma el partido aún no había terminado y ese simple hecho cambió todo.
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi





	Resultado

  
—¡Match point, Echizen!

Había sido extraño escuchar esas palabras de nuevo y nadie pudo reaccionar de acuerdo a ellas.

De un lado, las celebraciones que ya habían comenzado no se detuvieron de inmediato y del otro, todos siguieron observando pasmados la cancha, fijándose en las marcas que habían dejado las dos partes de la bola en extremos opuestos de esta.

Los espectadores que ya se habían levantado de sus asientos no se detuvieron en su camino hacia la salida y quienes estaban aplaudiendo tampoco dejaron de hacerlo.

La algarabía de Seigaku había hecho que la voz del juez no se esparciese por todo el estadio, pero no era sólo por eso.

Yukimura apretó el agarre de su raqueta, sin moverse ni apartar su vista del lugar frente a él en el que aquel niño había estado jugando y donde ahora era abrazado y despeinado por sus compañeros de equipo, incrédulo ante las palabras que había creído escuchar.

El partido había terminado. Ese había sido el último punto. Sin duda todos los que habían conseguido escucharlo pensaban que había sido un simple error al anunciar el fin del partido o quizás algo más, tal como él.

Pero entonces el anuncio del puntaje fue repetido.

—¿¡Eh!? —se quejó uno de los de Seigaku que había estado abrazando al niño—. ¡Pero Ochibi acaba de ganar!

—El punto no fue válido... —escuchó a Yanagi decir frenéticamente y otro de Seigaku, totalmente cubierto de ventajes, añadió:

—Ah... al ser un partido oficial el daño de la bola causa que el punto deba ser jugado una vez más con una bola nueva...

* * *

La confusión había continuado por varios minutos y Yukimura sólo había sido capaz de mantener su concentración, intentando no disminuir la velocidad que había logrado alcanzar durante sus desesperados esfuerzos por lograr ver la bola una vez más, golpearla y devolverla al otro lado de la cancha para alcanzar la maldita tercera victoria consecutiva con la que había soñado.

Pero quizás ni siquiera eso había sido necesario, porque aquel niño había resultado tan humano como cualquier otro.

Yukimura cerró sus ojos y suspiró, recostando su cabeza contra la pared tras él.

El que aquel niño hubiese creído haber ganado y se hubiese relajado, rompiendo totalmente la concentración que aparentemente siempre le había permitido jugar hasta el final a pesar de la forma que abusaba del Muga, había traído su ruina.

Y ver a aquel niño tratando correr a pesar de su falta de aliento, queriendo definir el punto que debería haber conseguido, no le había traído ninguna satisfacción.

Era patético ganar contra un oponente que había alcanzado el mismísimo pináculo de la perfección y que lo había abandonado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos debido a su excesiva confianza de haber logrado obtener la victoria.

Después de eso era fácil entender porqué Sanada había ayudado a aquel niño a recuperarse para poder jugar al máximo, en lugar de dejar que él obtuviese una victoria fácil contra un oponente que ni siquiera podía sostener apropiadamente su raqueta.

—¿Yukimura?

La pregunta y el golpe en la puerta que lo siguió hicieron que Yukimura abriese los ojos, alejando su mente de lo que había sucedido unas horas atrás.

—¿Me están esperando? —cuestionó, sonriendo en disculpa en cuanto Sanada entró al pequeño salón reservado para exhibir los trofeos y certificados que había conseguido el club de tenis, pero Sanada negó de inmediato con su cabeza.

—Celebraremos mañana.

Era extraño que hubiesen decidido posponer la celebración, mas Yukimura agradeció en su mente por ello.

Se había quedado allí una vez habían colocado el trofeo en su nuevo lugar, buscando al menos unos minutos para poder pasar el mal sabor que le había quedado después del partido antes de volver con su equipo, pero todavía no lo había logrado.

Quizás su vice-capitán entendía eso y a él se debía el cambio de planes; y no era imposible que también se hubiese encargado de que todos se fuesen y tal vez hasta los había amenazado con cientos de vueltas si se atrevían a hacer algo diferente a ir a sus casas y descansar.

—Parece increíble —comentó casualmente, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza hacia el estante donde todos los trofeos, pruebas de las victorias de Rikkai año tras año, estaban.

Sanada no respondió y en lugar de ello cerró la puerta se sentó junto a él en la única banca baja del lugar, como si estuviese dispuesto a brindarle su compañía y escucharlo, si es que quería hablar.

¿Quería hacerlo?

La respuesta no estaba frente a él, en las hileras de trofeos ni en los certificados en la pared, pero observando los adquiridos más recientemente confirmó que sí, _necesitaba_ hacerlo, y no había ni en Rikkai ni fuera del colegio alguien en quien confiase tanto como en Sanada.

Pero no era tan simple.

No era que solamente le costase creer el resultado del partido, luego de que una parte de él mismo había aceptado su derrota en el momento en que las dos partes de la bola habían pasado a su lado sin que pudiese hacer nada para regresarlas y por supuesto, no era que prefiriese que ese hubiese sido el fin del juego.

El haber con conseguido la tercera victoria consecutiva en el torneo nacional era lo que importaba, pero...

—No siento como si hubiese ganado —confesó en voz baja, manteniendo su mirada en el trofeo que había logrado y que ahora estaba justo en el centro de la repisa, no porque temiese que todo hubiese sido un sueño y este estuviese a punto de desaparecer, sino para recordarse lo que este significaban. El hecho de haber ganado, el que no tenía porqué sentirse así...

—Este no es más que el comienzo —la voz de Sanada era tan firme que Yukimura dirigió su mirada hacia él. La determinación era clara en la expresión de Sanada y sus ojos estaban fijos en algún objeto frente a él. No, no un objeto, ni tampoco en algún punto del salón. En una meta. Yukimura no pudo evitar sonreír.

—En preparatoria conseguiremos ser realmente invencibles —continuó Sanada y quizás notando la mirada de Yukimura giró su cabeza para quedar frente a él, observándolo a los ojos—. Y lo que pasó este año no se repetirá.

Yukimura tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para asimilar las palabras de Sanada.

Él no estaba hablando solamente del torneo nacional o de las contadas derrotas que habían manchado el previamente impecable récord de Rikkai durante ese año o incluso de su enfermedad.

Las dudas, los demasiados tropiezos e incluso los errores que habían cometido no se repetirían; ya habían aprendido de ellos y eso era lo que Sanada estaba diciendo.

Era hora de volver a avanzar.

Yukimura tomó aire lentamente y lo dejó escapar de igual forma, antes de asentir con firmeza.

Era increíble como una decisión tan sencilla podía lograr que el peso sobre sus hombros desapareciese por completo, al punto de poder volver a pensar en lo obtenido sin amargura e incluso conseguir apartar su mente de ello y poder volver a darle un vistazo rápido a los trofeos sin sentir que uno de ellos estaba fuera de lugar.

Aunque había un pequeño espacio que no debería estar vacío en el espacio donde se habían estado alineando los trofeos del torneo prefectural desde hace quince años.

—Y esta vez sí obtendremos las victorias consecutivas en Kantou —dijo distraídamente, más para sí mismo, al notar lo que había faltado ese año, causando que Sanada palideciese de inmediato.

Ese había sido un tema que no habían tocado desde su regreso y parecía que todavía era demasiado pronto para hablar sobre ello como si nada.

Él no había estado presente y después de lo que había escuchado decir a su médico le había sido imposible darle importancia, pero era obvio que Sanada no había podido dejarlo atrás, ni siquiera luego de vencer -después de años- a Tezuka.

Sin duda no sería suficiente simplemente disculparse por haberlo mencionado, por lo que Yukimura tomó una de las manos de Sanada.

—Lo haremos —aseguró, manteniendo un tono decidido y su expresión seria, y sonrió con alivio cuando Sanada correspondió su gesto, entrelazando sus dedos y apretando un poco su mano, al tiempo que dejaba escapar una de sus inusuales sonrisas.

—Sí.  



End file.
